El retrato de Yao Wang
by White Peony Tea
Summary: Sólo las más bellas y extrañas mercancías interesan a Arthur Kirkland, aquellas tan curiosas que harían dudar a los hombres sanos. Tras convencerse de su propia cordura, el inglés decide contestarle a la vocecita orgullosa que le habla desde el pergamino. ¿Es posible una relación entre el conquistador y su tesoro? [AU. IggyChu]


**Título:** El retrato de Yao Wang

**Rating:** T.

**Summary:** Sólo las más bellas y extrañas mercancías interesan a Arthur Kirkland, aquellas tan curiosas que harían dudar a los hombres sanos. Tras convencerse de su propia cordura, el inglés decide contestarle a la vocecita orgullosa que le habla desde el pergamino. ¿Es posible una relación entre el conquistador y su tesoro? [AU. IggyChu]

**Notas:** Ravi es el personaje de India. Habrá tintes de Inglaterra x India one-sided mientras que la "pareja" que predominará a lo largo del fic es Inglaterra x China. Y este es un AU con coleccionista!Inglaterra y obradearte!Yao x3 Pienso subir una versión "b" con la misma premisa de humano-objeto inanimado pero con otra pareja. De hecho, esa versión "b" con la pareja alternativa es la idea original tras este fic ;w; pero la versión IggyChu fue la que escribí primero, y la que ahora mismo están leyendo ustedes x333

(Hasta tengo ganas de escribir toda una serie de fics distintos con la idea humano-objeto inanimado pero… me conozco. Simplemente, me conozco.)

Y el título está basado descaradamente en una obra de cierto escritor irlandés que todos aquí conocemos xD;;

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo juego con sus personajes como se me antoje.

* * *

El retrato de Yao Wang

Capítulo 1

_x_

"_La obra que usted contempla fue creada con la técnica simple de tinta negra y pincel sobre pergamino. Las pruebas científicas y el análisis del contenido artístico arrojan evidencia suficiente para ubicar esta pintura en el periodo de la dinastía Tang, alrededor del siglo VII. Sin embargo, el nombre del artista se ha perdido entre los siglos. Tampoco existen registros de la persona retratada, de alarmante belleza y constitución andrógina._

_A través de los suaves trazos y el dibujo final altamente estilizado, se deja entrever la filosofía que gobierna gran parte de la pintura china: capturar la esencia invisible del objeto retratado, su espíritu oculto. Este principio cobra mayor importancia que la reproducción fiel y objetiva del mundo exterior."_

_x_

Arthur dejó el catálogo sobre la mesa. El pergamino estaba envuelto cuidadosamente entre capas de papel marrón, dentro de una caja especial de dimensiones específicas para guardar la pintura. Normalmente, los objetos que compraba por intermediarios ilícitos llegaban apilados en una caja común por razones de seguridad; un empaque apropiado levantaría sospechas. Sin embargo, esta obra fue tratada con sumo cuidado. Arthur no sabía el porqué ni lo consideraba importante. Simplemente agradeció las atenciones en su fuero interno y continuó con el desempaque.

Despejó la mesa donde había depositado el catálogo y desenrolló el pergamino ahí. El rostro sereno y orgulloso de la persona retratada apareció frente a los ojos del inglés. Arthur lo observó detenidamente, y concluyó que se trataba de un hombre, si bien sólo por la evidencia de ciertos detalles en la constitución del cuello y de los hombros, que era hasta donde llegaba el dibujo. El resto de él causaba confusión. Un rostro oriental mirando de frente, como si desafiara al espectador. Sus facciones eran finas, la piel muy blanca –daba la impresión de que se había usado un material especial para aclarar ciertas áreas del retrato, pero una observación más cercana descartó esa posibilidad– y pinceladas de cabellos negros que caían hacia los hombros. Era un rostro muy bello, pero también intimidante. Exhumaba un aire de realeza. Se vería fantástico colgado en la sala, pensó Arthur, cerca del ventanal que daba hacia las montañas.

— Excelente trabajo de los muchachos… como siempre. —dijo el inglés para sí mismo, mientras recogía el pergamino de la mesa. Su voz causó eco en la estancia, quizás demasiado amplia para un hombre solitario.

— ¿Acaso eres un ladrón?

Arthur volvió su cabeza con tal brusquedad que, con un poco menos de cuidado, se hubiera roto el cuello. Su mirada penetró cada rincón de la sala buscando al desdichado que había pronunciado esas palabras, pero no tuvo éxito. La casa estaba vacía. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar, alguien tocó la puerta.

— No ha sido nada, me lo imaginé. O el chistoso está esperándome afuera. —razonó, buscando tranquilizarse. Dejó el pergamino sobre la misma mesa y atravesó la estancia para llegar al recibidor.

— ¿Piensas que yo soy nada?

Y detuvo su andar a dos metros de la puerta. Sabía de personas miserables que empezaban a escuchar voces cuando el paso de los años terminaba corrompiendo sus mentes, pero era algo que él jamás había experimentado ni encontrado en el historial de su familia. Todavía era un hombre relativamente joven, y el eco que retumbaba entre las paredes de la estancia poseía una cualidad física inconfundible, golpeaba los oídos del inglés de forma que no podía provenir de sus propios pensamientos. Prefería aferrarse a ésta idea en vez de convencerse de estar verdaderamente loco.

Se volteó nuevamente, con mucho más cuidado. Volvió sobre sus pasos como un animal enjaulado, y antes de darse cuenta, había chocado contra la mesa. Sobresaltado, miró hacia abajo.

El hombre pintado en el pergamino le devolvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Eres una obra maldita? —preguntó Arthur con cautela. Un rincón de su mente siempre había cedido ante las leyendas sobrenaturales, pero ni siquiera había pensado en encontrarse con algo parecido en una antigua pintura china. No había rumor alguno rodeando la obra que tenía en frente, nadie le habló al respecto. Sin embargo, la pregunta no hizo gracia al oriental. Puso los ojos en blanco y desvió su mirada, como si la silla junto a la mesa fuera más interesante que el inglés.

— ¿Qué sabré yo? —respondió el hombre pintado tras unos momentos— Soy un montón de tinta sobre el papel. ¡Eso es todo! La gente adora inventarse historias absurdas sobre espíritus y maldiciones.

Frente a sus ojos, el oriental retratado se movía como si fuera un dibujo animado, pero los detalles en cada una de sus facciones delataban un mecanismo mucho más complejo y profundo: podía ver sus hombros elevarse y descender sutilmente según el ritmo de su respiración, su boca torcerse de distintas maneras con cada palabra agria, y el brillo peculiar en sus ojos negros evidenciando pensamientos que no se harían escuchar. Había vida frente a sus ojos, pero no podía explicarse cómo ni de qué forma. Acercó su mano hacia el pergamino, pero en el contacto sólo encontró la textura corriente del papel, y nada más. Ni siquiera una sensación de estar en presencia de un espíritu. Hasta se sintió decepcionado.

El teléfono móvil en su bolsillo emitió el tono de mensaje. Se excusó –_"¿Por qué me estoy disculpando ante un monigote pintado?"_ – y dirigió su atención hacia la pantalla. Ravi le había escrito para desearle un buen día, y que "disfrutara de su nueva compra". Sólo entonces se acordó del golpeteo en su puerta, pero ya había desaparecido. Debió ser él. Debió ser él con su aspecto impecable y su sonrisa permanente, y esa expresión en los ojos de estar constantemente entretenido a costa de quien tenga en frente. Y sus ojos… La irritación llegó pronto. ¿Había perdido una oportunidad de estar con él por perder el tiempo con esa baratija?

— ¿Me tendrás acostado en esta espantosa mesa todo el día?

Arthur decidió que ya estaba harto de la vocecita arrogante. La actitud del oriental, si era posible adjudicar algo similar a una obra de arte, era la de un principito consentido quejándose porque no le gusta su palacio. Entre todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente, la que lograba alzarse como la más importante en ese momento era, _"¿Acaso sabrá cómo callarse?"_.

— No sé si comprenderás lo que te voy a decir —dijo, devolviendo su mirada hacia el pergamino. Su voz tomaba los matices que utilizaba cuando era hora de reprimir a algún sirviente—, pero puedo arrojarte a la chimenea cuando se me dé la real gana si no me obedeces. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El oriental se calló, mirando al otro con resentimiento. Arthur estaba por convencerse de que sus palabras habían sido acatadas cuando el retrato contraatacó.

— No. ¿Exactamente en qué debo obedecerte? ¿Quieres que te sirva el té? _No sé si comprenderás lo que te voy a decir_, pero no soy un mayordomo. Ya te dije que no soy más que un dibujo de tinta.

— ¡Pues con que te calles hasta que te dirija la palabra estará bien! —respondió el inglés. Exaltado, tomó el pergamino y lo sostuvo frente a sí. El rostro del oriental empezaba a serenarse, retornando a la expresión original de la pintura. Echó hacia atrás un mechón negro que se escapaba hacia su sien –como una pincelada dibujada con descuido– y, para sorpresa de Arthur, se mantuvo en silencio.

— ¿Te dieron algún nombre? —preguntó, observando los pequeños caracteres dibujados a una esquina de la pintura, en forma vertical. Obviamente, Arthur no sabía leer aquél idioma.

El asiático bajó su mirada y la desvió hacia un lado, y Arthur casi pudo detectar cierta incomodidad en aquél gesto. Parecía estar pensando en algo que no le causaba mucho placer. Antes de retirar su pregunta, el retrato le respondió.

— …mi pintor me llamaba Wang Yao, pero ese es el nombre de la persona que retrató, o eso tengo entendido.

— Entonces te llamaré así, pues ni _Reynald _ni _Mister Blake_ pegan mucho contigo. Si no te molesta, claro.

— No me molesta.

— Puedes dirigirte a mí como míster Kirkland. —indicó, tratando de evocar toda la autoridad posible en sus palabras.

Se dirigió hacia el ventanal en cuya vista al exterior se alzaba una hilera de montañas. Pero antes de colgar la obra en la pared, detuvo sus movimientos como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera paralizado. Fue tan súbito, que el mismo Yao le preguntó al respecto, a lo que Arthur respondió llevándose el índice sobre los labios.

_Risas_.

El sonido se infiltró en la sala como si proviniera de un animal arrastrándose entre los muros. Tenían que ser los criados; siempre dispuestos a cumplir con cualquier orden, pero temibles en su forma peculiar. Una espiga de desconfianza clavada en su corazón lo hizo actuar de impulso. Arthur cogió el pergamino, lo enrolló y, sosteniéndolo bajo su brazo, se precipitó hacia el pasillo, subió las escaleras y se encerró en la oscuridad de su habitación hasta que cayó la noche.

Entre las paredes herméticas del dormitorio, Arthur dispuso algunos muebles para tomar el té aislado de los oídos del mundo. Y en ese lugar, ordenó a Yao revelarle todo conocimiento que albergara en su mente.

_x_

* * *

Lamentablemente(¿? es todo por ahora =w=

So, _comentarios?_


End file.
